


Just The Two Of Us

by TaurusianFangirl



Category: Friday the 13th: The Game (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Knives, Mild Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 22:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11344374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaurusianFangirl/pseuds/TaurusianFangirl
Summary: Jenny ain't having Jason's shit.





	Just The Two Of Us

**Author's Note:**

> I'm shipping trash and started to ship the counselors together whoops.

Jenny was antsy, she knew Jason was going to come after her and Adam. The walkie-talkie had died off on the other end with screams, they had passed the bodies of their friends as they ran towards the sirens.

They were sure they were the last two, and there was no way the infamous killer was letting them escape.

It happened all too fast, she blinked and the hulk of what used to be a man was there, holding up the blonde she had crushed on since freshman year of high school. They were only a few feet from the camp's edge, and she damn well knew they were going to escape one way or another.

With a growl, she swung her bat before Jason could walk to an opportune spot to kill Adam, knocking the beast away from him and screaming, "RUN!" before readying it again. He wasn't down long enough for her liking, and he was going down if it was the last thing she did. Hearing Adam's boots running away let her relax just the slightest bit, knowing at least one of them would live to tell this horrific tale.

She swung again when Jason got back up, missing and seeing his hand coming from her throat too late. Her feet couldn't touch the ground and her hands immediately went to the arms holding her up above the masked killer's head, only a moment passed when she had realized she had a pocket knife on her.

It took a second for her to switch the blade out, shoving it in his neck and causing her to be dropped. He took too long to take the knife out and Jenny had made it to where the cops were, immediately running into Adam's arms when she knew they were safe.

They didn't hesitate to share a victory kiss, not minding that they were covered in cuts, bruises, and a mix of everyone's blood, it was well deserved and they were just happy to be alive together. After pulling back for a moment, they just stared at each other before smiling, Jenny tearing up as the cops had put a single shock blanket around the both of them.

Adam finally spoke up when they were taken to the station for questioning, fingers entwined and smiles on their lips.

"I... I'm glad you actually made it, Jen..." He was softer than she imagined, he always put up an 'edgy' appearance at school and while they were setting up the campsite for their planned stay. Her smile widened as she finally spoke, as well.

"I'm just glad we made it... Let's be careful next summer, okay?" Hearing her little joke, he nodded, knowing their departed friends would want them to stick together and look on the brighter side of things.

**Author's Note:**

> This was longer than expected, I was originally gonna kill off Jenny after Adam ran but whoops.


End file.
